Bomb calorimeters have long been used in the laboratory for the purpose of performing tests to determine the heat output of a sample of a combustible material and are particularly useful when comparisons must be made between various types or varied compositions of fuels. Such tests are ordinarily performed by burning a small sample of fuel with oxygen inside a small gas-tight enclosure or "bomb" having a combustion chamber which is surrounded by water held in a jacket of the calorimeter. Temperature measurements of the water are taken before, during and after the burning of the sample and are a measure of the heat output of the sample. Repeated tests are made in order to determine the ratings of the various fuels under test and comparisons can then be made so that the correct fuel or composition of fuels can be selected to meet a certain need.
There are, however, certain problems which arise in the performance of such tests which slow down the rate of performance of them and make testing both time-consuming, tedious and expensive, particularly where many repeated tests are to be made. In addition, the accuracy of the tests may be affected because of the problem of making sure each time that a gas tight seal is achieved after the sample has been placed therein. Also, the sample must be carefully placed in the same location in the bomb in order that the heat flow pattern will be the same each time since the temperature measuring equipment will be in the same place for each test. In the present invention, these problems are solved by the provision of a specimen holder for the bomb which has its own seal built into it, which will not leave any residue or char to be removed each time before re-assembly of the bomb, and which always locates the specimen centrally of the bomb without adjustment.
An example of a bomb calorimeter is shown in the McGraw-Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology (published in 1960) on page 420 of Volume 2 where a schematic diagram is shown. A written description of calorimetry and types of calorimeters is also included on pages 419 and 420 thereof. From a study of this diagram, it is apparent that the various problems mentioned above are present since no particular provision is made for a seal let alone provision for a quick, clean and simply installed new seal suitable for repeated tests. Furthermore, the specimen holder is not centrally located within the bomb and would likely vary in its location with repeated tests since it is not positively located each time a test is made.
In addition, a discussion of calorimetry and diagrams of some of the early devices used for measurement are included in Volume 4 pages 662 through 669 and Volume 11 page 233 of the Encyclopedia Brittanica both in the edition published in 1969. The diagrams of the mechanisms used do not present the advanced features which are included in the present invention.